


ISHIMONDO ONESHOTS (REQUEST OPEN)

by Bike_n_Butter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bike_n_Butter/pseuds/Bike_n_Butter
Summary: I love these guys so much that I decided to start a collection of oneshots.Please, go and request, I'll be glad to write for ya
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	ISHIMONDO ONESHOTS (REQUEST OPEN)

Good day everyone. I would like to provide a list of what I will write, and what exactly, absolutely, definitely I will not take.

List of things, which I will write without questions:

\- NSFW  
\- gore  
\- violence  
\- light nsfw  
\- angst, fluff etc.  
\- psychedelic or surrealism

What I will NOT write

\- bottom mondo  
\- mastermind kiyotaka  
\- vore  
\- meaningless requests

Actually I'm very open-minded, so feel free to request your ideas. I'll be very happy to write for you.


End file.
